The Sun Always Sets
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Jun thinks about her little brother. [One sided Jun x Daisuke] [One shot]


The Truth Behind The Lies The Sun Always Sets By Crow Skywalker 

----------

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon, nor do I claim to. And if I had any money, or a life in that matter, I wouldn't be sitting at the computer 24/7 P

Author's Notes – Yeah, I like being different...but this fic shows how different I can go ^_~

Couples/Warnings – Daisuke/Jun. See? I told you I this fic was different. Short, one sided POV fic. I'm sure you'll figure out who it is :P Anyway, small incest warning. You were warned, so if you go ahead and read, its your own fault o.O;

----------

"Another Friday night, another night at home." I sigh, staring at the blank television.

Outside, the sky burned a brilliant red as the sunset and dusk set in. The dimming light was the only thing that lit up the room, and it was growing darker with every growing moment. Normally a sunset would have brightened my day, for I loved them. To me, sunsets were one of the most romantic scenes in the world, and I enjoyed them every time I had the time to stop and watch. I could sit on the balcony for hours, just watching the glowing red sky. But tonight I didn't feel like watching it; I didn't feel like watching much of anything.

Besides the sunsets, my most favorite thing was to get out of the house and forget who I am, where I live, and mostly, _him_. But tonight was the start of a long line of nights home alone, especially after letting my former boyfriend, Yamato, go. Then again, he really wasn't my boyfriend to begin with. I was so caught up in trying to forget the real person of my dreams, that I came to believe that another boy _could_ really love me.

You see, as much as I didn't want to believe it, Yamato's heart belonged to someone else, even before I came into the picture. But again, I let myself believe that he was interested in only me, when his heart truly lay with his best friend Taichi Yagami.

Although this bothers me somewhat, that out of all the fan girls out there, and believe me, there are quiet a few, that Yamato would pick his best friend – a boy, over them. He was a rock star, and he could have absolutely any girl he desired. But in the same way, I'm relieved and happy for him. He didn't have to hide his true feelings from his friends and family like I did; especially my family.

What would my family think of my little secret? That _he_ fills every my every dream, every moment, every breath. That I have hidden feelings, secret desires for my own little _brother_? I suppose they'd just brush it off as brother-sister love, but I know it's much more than that. What kind of sisterly love would make my heart stop every time I look at him? Fill my thoughts with just him and only him? Make me want to yell and scream at him for feeling this way about my own brother...

And that's what I do. As much as I hate it, I yell and push him away as far as I can because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen if I let the feelings take over, and what I might do. What would poor Daisuke think of his sister then? I know he already hates me...at least, I think he does. I try my best to make him hate me. It's easier on me that way. The less time he spends around me the better. Maybe its just a phase that I'll grow out of – at least, that's what I'm hoping.

But these feelings have yet to cease, and I've been living with them since I can remember; probably just as long as I have been living with _him_. I must be really sick...I mean, how many other girls can _truly_ say they love their brother, much more than brother – sisterly love? Again and again I tell myself that these feelings are _wrong_, that its _incest_. But then he looks at me with those big brown eyes and all thoughts melt away. There are times I wish he wasn't my brother...that maybe I'd have a chance then. Then again, he's already found that special someone in his life as well.

Who'd ever thought that Daisuke Motomiya, my little brother, would fall in love with the one and only Ken Ichijouji? I wouldn't have thought that my brother would be _that_ way...not in a million years. He'd used to have this thing for a girl named Hikari – I believe she's Taichi's sister. Yes, Hikari Yagami, that was it, and back then I was tired of hearing her name. I doubt there was ever a word that came out of his mouth that didn't have to do with that girl, and I had tried my best not to listen, to make my own pain go away. And then there was Ken – who stole the once solid ground from under his feet and my brother fell head over heels in love, and they'd stayed that way. That's where my brother was now – out with him to see a nice romantic film. What I'd give to be in Ken's place...not to worry about who I am, or that I'm in love with Daisuke...but my dreams and wishes will never come true. I'll always be Daisuke's big sister...the big annoying sister who still gets on his nerves, who picks on him constantly, and is truly and utterly in love with him.

Sighing, I snap out of my thoughts. The last few rays of light are peeking in through the curtains, and the room is dark. But instead of moving to turn on the light, I turn to look out at the last of the remaining sunset. It's as beautiful, just as it will always be.

And here I sit by myself as the darkness takes over, and red fades to dark blue. All good things must come to an end...and the sun will always set, leaving you in this darkness of despair. I can only hope that things will get better over time...and my pain will slowly fade into the darkness...just like the sun. And with the new day, the sun will arise again, starting its journey across the sky just like every other day, only to disappear again.

The sun may always set, but it will also bring a new hope, a new experience, a new feeling.

A new day.

The End

----------

Told you it was short...and it probably sucked just as well ^^; Anyway, I tried doing something different, and I succeeded...so I'm still happy ^^;


End file.
